Star Trek: Voyeur
Star Trek: Voyeur: ''The Prime Erection'' was the 'lesbian sister series' to Star Trek: Voyager. Set aboard the Federation Starship Voyeur, it also contained a plot with a stranded Federation vessel, lost in the Delta Quadrant, 70, 000 Light years from Earth searching for a way home (Que long, drawn out '''awwwwwwwwwwwwwww..') Those people we had to put up with for 7 years (some less...) Kate Mulgrew ... Captain Kathryn Janeway Robert Beltran ... Major West Roxann Dawson ... B'Elanna Torres Robert Duncan McNeill ... Tom Paris Ethan Phillips ... Neelix Robert Picardo ... The Doctor Tim Russ ... Tuvok Garrett Wang ... Harry Kim Jeri Ryan ... Seven of Nine (1997-2001) Jennifer Lien ... Kes (1995-2000) flagrantly displaying its naughty bits]] Lesbian sister series you say? That is correct, unlike former Trek series before it, Voyeur differed in that most dominating roles were played by women. Think about it people! The head mechanic keeping the ship running is a half-Klingon chick, the Captain's a chick, later the chick who'd defend Voyeur from The Borg, was in fact a chick! There you go, and they were lesbians too, oh yeah, Janeway, Kes, Seven, B'Elanna, hell maybe even Seska IF you're into ugly looking mid-western chicks. Samantha Wildman I thought was a piece of arse too. Oh yeah, and thank to Captain Kathryn Janeway's constant meddling in Time Travel, some how the Voyeur takes on new crewmates from the past, like when Grace Lee Whitney was really hot as Janice Rand, Mirror Universe Uhura, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, Beverly Crusher, Deanna Troi, Jadzia and Ezri Dax, Kira, and so on and so forth. And they were all in a period of their lives when they were smoking hot, and yeah, they'd all have some lesbian orgy on the holodeck, while the pacifistic Male lead's (Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris) sit around wondering what the hell to do. With the exception of The Doctor, who was totally pimping out all the bitches on Voyeur. Voyeur later took on a new title in 1997 from Star Trek: Voyeur: ''The Prime Erective'' to the revised title Star Trek: Voyeur: ''Assimilate This!'' due to the ease in whice Voyager evaded Borg cubes that easily took a Galaxy class out of comission quickly and without any major damage sustained. Yet and Intrepid class vessel came out of any conflict with a Cube, would have little to no damage :| This in part was thanks to the introduction of Star Trek's first openly gay main cast member (we're not counting the flamer from the Next Laceration episode Lower Decks, the waiter in Ten Forward), Seven of Nine. An ex drone who after regaining her individuality and integrated into the crew, started a relationship with Kathryn Janeway. Seven then went on to assist The Voyeur in boosting it's capabilities, notably their defences and weaponry in engaging The Borg repeatedly, from the current 'barely credible defence' level to 'beyond logic' level, allowing the Voyeur to go another 3 years kicking the shit out of the Borg and dealing blows so massive to the Collective you'd only find more blows are hooker populated planets. Or more blow than in Tony Montana's mansion.